Seven Years
by FireboltPrincess
Summary: Seven years...seven years she tried. Tried to just avoid him. His pathetic pranks, his cocky attitude, his stupid friends. She wanted this year, her last year, to be different. But she didn't know how much different it all would be.
1. Something Different

Disclaimer: Hey ya'll I don't own any of this, only the plot and the characters you don't recognize! Luv ya'll! Hope you like it! READ AND REVIEW!

**Chapter 1: Something Different**

"Mum, please! Cut it out! You're choking me! Please Mum; Dad, some help?"

"Darling, let her breathe."

"Oh all right. But you be good and write when you can," She sniffed and fussed unnecessarily at the badge pinned to her daughter's jumper. "We are so proud of you."

Rolling her eyes, Lily Evans nodded her head anxiously. "Please, I really do have to go, I love you!" Kissing them both on the cheek she grabbed her trunk and turned around. "Parents," she muttered. The Hogwarts Express gleamed in front of her, steaming and ready to leave. This was Lily's 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sight of the scarlet steam engine and the platform thronging with people sent excitement coursing through her. She approached the train, feeling slightly lopsided with the weight of her luggage, and looked back at her parents standing by the barrier. She smiled and boarded.

She pressed her way through the corridor, past students running to say a last goodbye to their families. Lily found an empty compartment near the end. She smiled and nodded to friends in a compartment a little ways down, before heaving her things through the door.

Lily was hoisting her trunk onto the luggage rack when two hands grabbed the other end and her best friend ducked under.

"Need help?" Lily nearly dropped the trunk on top of herself.

"SHIRLEY!" She heaved the trunk onto the rack and pulled her friend into a tight embrace. "Oh, I missed you so much! How are you? What have you been up t..." Lily gasped, "You look...amazing!" she squealed as Shirley twirled around, smiling broadly.

Shirley Beals was a charming girl of seventeen. She was on the shorter side and had a beautifully curvy figure. Her ice blue eyes gave the impression of ambition and excitement. She had sheer blonde hair that came down to the bottom of her neck in corkscrew ringlets, framing her shapely face. Shirley had pink bow in her hair that matched her pink skirt and white cardigan she was wearing. She always looked so innocent and pretty at the same time it was unnerving. Shirley was sweet and quiet, but very outgoing. She seemed to contradict herself in every way. Her mischievous smile she wore most of the time was always playing with other minds.

"So this is definitely the first time I made an entrance and wasn't noticed." Lily turned around and smiled at the girl standing in the compartment door. She ran over and they hugged each other tight. Joanna Reeves was Lily's other best friend. Tall and magnificently thin, she was quite stunning. Her long dark brown hair fell to the middle of her back. Her chestnut brown eyes always had a type of glint to them and her smile was rather dazzling. Joanna was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged her sides perfectly with a black jumper. She didn't need to dress nice to bring out her attractive look. Jo was, Lily admitted, the prettiest amongst the three of them. Often referred to as a goddess, she was wild, spontaneous, outspoken, and most of the time the reason that the three of them ever got into trouble.

Lily had always thought of herself as the oddball in a group of beauties when she was with Shirley and Jo. She had crimson red hair that was visible in the largest of crowds. It just topped her shoulders and was very straight and thick. She came to be just inches under Jo and had a fine figure. She was more on the thin side, but did have her fair share of curves. The one thing that did set Lily apart from the other two, were her eyes. She had almond shaped eyes that were a startling emerald green. She was wearing a pair of jeans and forest green jumper that brought out her eyes remarkably. Lily was very pretty, something she didn't give herself credit for. She was very bright and clever, the top one in her class. She was frivolous and very witty. Although, Lily was never too keen on breaking rules and had a very short temper.

"Jo, how are you? How was your holiday? You look great, as usual." Lily took a seat across from Shirley and Jo as the train lurched forward.

"Oh, you know. The same old things! How are you two? It was quite a drag without yo...." Joanna's jaw dropped as her eyes fell on the badge fastened to Lily's jumper, "HEAD GIRL?!"

Shirley squealed excitedly, "Why didn't you tell us?! This is big!"

"So much for the tell-us-everything friendship bond," Jo said smirking.

"Well I was going to, but you two didn't give me two minutes to breathe!" She laughed and looked down at her badge.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lily, Shirley, and Jo sat laughing and exchanging summer stories while an occasional person would pop their head in to say a quick hello. It was about a quarter past; Shirley had her calico cat sleeping on her lap, she was giggling at Jo who was inspecting Lily's Head badge while making faces. Lily was behind her Charms book when the compartment door slid open. Shirley's stopped giggling made Lily look up at the four figures framed in the doorway.

"If it isn't Gingerhead, Blondie, and Mud; our three favorite ladies." Lily groaned loudly as Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter, the Marauders, stood smiling down at them.

The Marauders were all very popular and held the affection of most of the girls at Hogwarts. Granted they were all good-looking (except Peter), and had a high-spirited air to them, Lily didn't see why half the girls would have thrown themselves down just to get a glimpse or smile from any of them. It's not like they were polite or anything.

Peter Pettigrew, a small, watery eyed boy, was the quietest of the four. He had a rather pointed face and was no where near as handsome as the other three. Remus Lupin was best friends with Potter and Black. He was always seen in the company of them. With his sandy blond hair and pale blue eyes, he was attractive. He was a one of school work and had been a prefect the previous year. He was quiet, clever and had a bit more sense than Potter and Black.

Sirius Black was possibly the best looking bloke in Lily's year. His dark black eyes flashed with his smile that would make all the girls goggle and squeal like caddy schoolgirls. He was tall, lean, and physically fit. Many compared him to a God, which he arrogantly did not oppose. He was very clever and had a sharp mouth. Black was a true trouble maker and never missed a chance to play a prank.

James Potter was Black's best friend, almost brothers. He too was strikingly handsome. He had jet black hair that always looked like he just rolled out of bed. He had deep hazel eyes that you could see behind his round glasses. He was just inches taller than Sirius and was amazingly built. James was Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was cheeky and very clever. James was known for being arrogant, but that didn't stop him being loved by many of the giggling girls. His smile was able to melt many girls into blubbering idiots; except one.

Lily had tried to deal with the Marauders inappropriate pranks and antics for six years, and now she could only pray for this year to better than the one before...and the one before that...and the one before that... She didn't think she would have the temper to handle any more mischief from the Marauders. Especially from Potter... stupid, stupid, arrogant Potter...

"Do you _need_ something?" Jo asked.

"Oh you know, just stopping by," Sirius replied easily, "Just to say hello to three _lovely _ladies with my three _lovely _mates." He put his arm around Remus and James' shoulders.

"Gerroff me," Lupin said, shoving Blacks arm off.

"Sirius Black just stopping by? _Right._ I wouldn't be surprised if the entire train just, blew up, because of you," Jo said as she picked up an issue of _Witch Weekly_ next to Shirley. Sirius turned to Joanna.

"Well, aren't you cute?"

"I try," she answered, smiling sweetly. Remus coughed as if to announce the rest of their presence.

"So, you all look brilliant, holiday treated you well, I see," James said. He meant this to go to all three them, but he was looking at the top of Lily's head, as she kept her face behind her book.

"Aww, I never knew you thought I was pretty Prongs! It is much appreciated." Sirius said, batting his eyelashes jokingly. James elbowed Black in the ribs.

"Oww..."

"Oh come off it, Potter," Lily said, closing her book. "Leave us alone, wont you?"

"Please, call me James," he bowed smiling large. Jo snorted and Shirley laughed openly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Reeves, what's THAT? Head Girl? And I thought even you would keep your dignity," Sirius said in disgust.

"Me? No, I still kept my dignity, or whatever. It's Lily's." She threw the badge into Lily's lap. A grin spread across Black's face.

"Ah, looks like Prongs and Evans have something in common!" James shifted uncomfortably next to him.

"_Excuse me? _What would that be?"

"Why your Head Girl, Evans, and Prongs here is Head Boy!" Sirius put two hands on James' shoulders. "Go ahead Prongs; show Miss Evans your new badge!" James smiled faintly and pulled the glinting badge out of his pocket.

Lily just gawked at him. Everyone was looking at her, expecting a reaction. Jo had lowered her magazine to look at Lily and Shirley was leaning towards her.

"I'm sorry!" she said, a crack in her voice. She shook her head. "I think...I think I just hallucinated......._what?!_"

"Well, that's a...surprise." Jo said slowly, her eyes wide. Lily snapped her head at Remus.

"Wait! Remus, you aren't....." He shook his head, "Your not...your sure...._him?_" Lily pointed a shaking hand at James.

"Don't the Head share duties, or something? Plan things like that?" asked Jo.

Remus answered, "Yes, that are later in the yea.."

"I CAN'T! I CA...I WON'T! I'll...I'll give up my badge!"

It was quiet, except for Jo. She was behind her magazine and she snorted loudly. Lily spun around.

"What was that?!"

Jo looked up and closed her magazine calmly.

"Oh, Lily, we all know you wouldn't turn in your Headship. Even with the...certain...circumstances," she said waving a hand at James. He scowled. Lily exhaled deeply and stood up.

"If you will excuse me,**_ I_** have a Head meeting to attend to," She put a lot of emphasis on the "I" part. As Lily made her way to the door, James jumped in front of her grinning and extending his arm.

"May I escort you there, Miss Evans?" Lily looked absolutely furious. Pushing past him, she slid the compartment door open and slammed it shut. James, still smiling slid the compartment door open.

"Prongs, you're an idiot." Sirius said shaking his head. Jo looked up.

"Your digging your own grave!" she yelled at him. James winked and sprinted down the corridor after Lily. Shirley rolled her eyes.

"Those two, honestly."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

James caught up to Lily as she reached the Head compartment.

"Evans! Oi, Evans!" Lily spun around so swiftly James almost collided into her. "Hey, listen, Evans..."

"No, you listen, Potter. I don't know how and I don't know why Dumbledore chose _you_ as Head Boy. But I do know this," she took a step forward, "You will not ruin this year for me. We may have to work together, but I will not take your pathetic antics this year. I am _not_ losing it _all_ to you." With that, she turned on her heel and marched into the Head Compartment. James smiled slightly, _she's so funny when she overreacts, _he thought and stepped into the compartment.

Lily was already speaking to the group of prefects assembled around her, all of whom took their attention off Lily to watch James enter.

"Your job is to make sure that there is no trouble taking place in your own common rooms or hallways and such. You will all have patrol duty at some time which will be assigned to you by your Heads of Houses. Now here is the patrol duty fo..." She cleared her throat loudly. Many of the girls had been watching James hopefully as he leaned back in his chair. Lily again cleared her throat, in attempt to gain her audiences full attention.

"Please, please. Everyone's attention on the beautiful lady in front," James said smiling up at her. Lily exhaled and continued, assigning patrol duty for the rest of the train ride. Once all the prefects had exited, Lily made her way over to the door.

"That was quite a speech," James said, jumping over a chair to meet her at the door.

"Save it, Potter. For all you know, you'll be needed a compliment later in life." She strode from the compartment leaving James with a confused look on his face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lily came back to an empty compartment. She changed into her school robes and pinned on her Head badge. She was gazing critically at her reflection in the window when Jo and Shirley stumbled in, both laughing.

"How was the meeting?" Shirley asked taking deep breathes from her laughter. She sat down next across from Lily and Jo sat next to her.

"Oh, you know, Potter and his pathetic ways."

"Tell me," said Jo, "What's so wrong with him?"

Lily gaped at her. "Don't even get me started."

"I duno, I don't think they are all _that_ bad, really," Shirley blushed. Jo looked at her astounded.

"All right, fess up. Which one is it? Huh?" Shirley giggled but didn't answer. Lily desperate to change the subject asked them what they had been doing while she was at the meeting.

"Well, Jo ran into that Hufflepuff bloke, what's his name? Diggory...Amos, I think, and he well tried, keyword being tried, to magic a bouquet of flowers for her and," Shirley giggled, "His wand ended up spraying him with undilulated bubotuber pus!" All three of them burst out laughing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lily always enjoyed the Start of Year feast at Hogwarts. The Great Hall was always decorated brilliantly and the food was undoubtedly the best. She liked seeing old faces and the new faces as they were sorted into their new houses. The Sorting Hat would sort different students into one of the four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin.

Lily was talking energetically to Shirley and Jo as they moved with the rest of the crowd into the Great Hall. She had barely glimpsed the bewitched ceiling of clear stars, when she heard her name called.

"Miss Evans! Mr. Potter! Over here please!" Lily detached herself from the massive throng of people and made her way over to Professor McGonagall, standing on the marble steps. Professor McGonagall was a very strict and well kept witch. Her hair was wrapped tightly in a bun on the top of her head and she always wore dark black robes and hat no matter the occasion. She was the Head of Gryffindor house and Lily's Transfiguration teacher.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter," Lily glanced to her right and to her disappointment she saw James walk up next to her. Professor McGonagall continued. "Welcome back, to the both of you. Now, as you are both Head Boy and Head Girl, it is your duty to patrol the hallways tonight as it is first night of term. I expect you to be on your best behavior," She eyed James, "to set a proper example for the other students. You will meet back here after the feast to begin your patrols. Do you understand?" Lily's eyes were wide as she nodded her understanding. James thrust his hands into his robe pockets and nodded, looking at the floor. There was a small smile playing on his lips. Professor McGonagall turned and led the way back towards the Great Hall. Lily hurried and took a seat next to Jo. James sat next to Sirius farther down the table, who immediately put their heads together, Remus and Peter leaning across the table.

"Oh no! Did I miss the Sorting already?" Lily asked as she saw tiny Professor Flitwick levitate the stool and Sorting Hat away. Shirley nodded then looked back up at the Head table as Professor Dumbledore stood.

Professor Dumbledore was the Headmaster at Hogwarts. He was very old, but never looked it. He had a silver beard that fell down to his waist. He was wearing dark silver robes that almost matched his beard. He was cheerful and always seemed so energetic. His twinkling blue eyes were sparkling as he smiled at the school in front of him.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome all. To our new faces...welcome. To our old faces...welcome back. Now if I am much mistaken, I am sure you all are quite famished. Now I say...tuck in."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lily was feeling rather sleepy when the golden dishes cleared themselves. Then she remembered she had patrol with Potter that night. Groaning, she slid her head into her hands.

"It'll be fine, Lily. Just try and ignore what he....he says," Shirley yawned.

"Yeah, and if he says anything just hex him," Jo said as her eyes drooped. They all stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, towards the marble stairs. Lily hugged her friends goodnight and they walked up the stairs. She was leaning on the banister, seriously considering just closing her eyes and falling asleep, when James tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked. She blinked her eyes and turned around to face him.

"Let's just go, get this over with."

"After you," he smiled that award winning grin. Lily stayed firm. "Not working, huh?" he asked.

"Never does, Potter." It stung the way she said his name with such dislike. She walked up the stairs, James following.

The walk was long and tiring. They paced up and down the corridors, keeping an eye out for anything. Strangely, they didn't talk much. Only to suggest they turn down a certain corridor or to yawn loudly. Lily found the quietness in James rather odd. He normally would have said something witty or maybe even rude, and he definitely would have asked her out by now. Actually, he hadn't asked her out once today, not once. As this hit her she took a quick glance up at him. He didn't look different, not really. He just looked a bit taller and older perhaps. James saw her eyes upon him and he smiled, not looking at her. Lily quickly turned her head and stared at the ground while she walked. She did not want to be caught giving James Potter looks.

They finished with a final walk around the Fat Lady's corridor. They came to her portrait, yawned the password, and clambered in. The common room was deserted entirely, but the fire blazed happily in the fireplace. She walked across the room and started up towards the girl's dormitory.

"Goodnight, Lily." Lily stopped at the sound of her first name and half turned.

"Goodnight, Potter." She turned back and took another step.

"It's James." Lily stopped again. She turned to look at him across the room.

"What?"

"James, that's my name. You can use it." She stared at him. He stared back.

"Oh, well...goodnight... James," The word felt funny in her mouth, almost uncommon. She climbed the flight of stairs and into her dormitory. She quietly shut the door behind her and leaned against it, darkness pressing against her eyes. _That was certainly bizarre; I've never heard him call me by my first name before. He was so quiet the entire way._ She felt her way over to her four-poster and changed into her nightdress. The next bed over, Jo was sleeping deeply, her breathing relaxed and soft. Lily crawled into her cold bed and pulled the hangings shut. She lay in the dark, thinking.

_Maybe he's different, well something is different. Maybe......_ She rolled over and fell asleep; losing track of her thoughts. As she did, a boy with untidy black hair fell asleep in a dormitory across the way; Lily Evans on his mind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

[A/N: Hey thanks for reading! I need reviews to know if I'm going to keep it going. _I probably will even if you don't want me to, hehehehe! _Well next chappy should be up soon! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! Love ya'll!!!

FireboltPrincess


	2. Seeing You

Hey guys I don't own anything!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! LUV YA!!!!

FireboltPrincess

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter 2: Seeing You

The sun poured bright and clear through the high windows in the Gryffindor common room the following morning. The sunshine streaked across the threadbare carpet and up the side of the large squashy armchair Joanna was sitting in. She sighed and tapped her foot impatiently looking behind her at the girl's staircase.

"Where are they? I said ten minutes, fifteen minutes ago---," she looked up as Shirley came hurrying down the staircase, her bag flying wildly at her side. "What _have_ you been doing? I do want to eat...what? What's wrong?"

"Take cover," Shirley squeaked. The words had barely left her lips when a piercing loud scream rang from the girl's dormitories. Jo slowly got to her feet.

"Bloody hell, what's going on?" Sirius, James and Remus had all descended the boy's staircase and were standing in the common room, gazing up at the girl's staircase.

"Ah, reckon she found the books," Sirius said amused.

"Books? What books?" Jo asked slowly. Before Sirius could answer, a door opened then slammed shut and Lily came storming down the staircase, her robes billowing behind her. She looked positively mad. She marched right up to the three Marauders.

"SO, YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY DO YOU?" she shrieked at them. "PRANK THE _HEAD GIRL_ BECAUSE YOU THINK IT'S _FUNNY_!? OH YES, REAL _WITTY_!" she was shaking uncontrollably, her eyes bright and vicious. Jo stepped forward apprehensively.

"Lily, calm down. What is going on?"

"THEM! THEY DID IT!" Lily pointed at James, Sirius and Remus, her arm quivering.

"Lily, we didn't do anythi---," James lied.

"DON'T YOU DARE PLAY DUMB WITH ME POTTER!" she screamed at him. "HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN _THIS_?!" she pulled her Charms textbook out of her bag and threw down at his feet. It fell open and a mixture of loud hooting and howling surged out. Lily pulled out another book and flung that down too. James cringed as the book whistled obnoxiously.

"See?!" she cried. "All of them...every one ...of _my_ books..." Everyone stood silent, apparently lost for words. Lily bent down, seized her books and shoved them precariously back into her bag. She stood up and faced James. Breathing like mad she said, "And I thought something was different. But you...you, you will_ never_ change!"

Lily spun on her heel and marched out of the portrait hole. Jo and Shirley glared at the three standing there and hurried after Lily.

"Such a lovely, sweet tempered girl Evans is," Sirius said smacking James on the back. James nodded and gazed at the portrait door longing to take away everything that just happened.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The rest of the day went downhill for Lily. Her bad mood persisted and continued throughout the day. To make matters worse, her teachers had all started her classes with long lectures about the seventh year's upcoming N.E.W.T exams. This made Lily very anxious and inattentive. End of the year exams always made her very uneasy. But the long lectures weren't the only thing that was making Lily's first day one of the worst.

James had tried to talk and joke about the incident that happened earlier that morning to Lily, but she was still furious and refused to speak to any of the Marauders. Instead, she would shoot heated glares at him or breathe loudly when he would approach her. Even Jo and Shirley were afraid to say anything to her. After she had snapped savagely at Jo for asking her to pass the marmalade at lunch, they both had decided to keep their mouths shut.

Lily left lunch early and headed to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, alone. She was the first one inside the classroom and chose a seat in the back, not wanting to talk to anyone. As the rest of the class filed in, Shirley and Jo both came and sat on Lily's right, neither one daring to say a word. The rest of the class sat down and were all talking amongst themselves when their professor strode in.

Professor Sladon was Lily's least favorite teacher. He was tall and demeaning. He had long and pointed nose and a thin curved mouth. He had beetle black eyes that were filled with spite and glinted with malice. His slick black hair was as greasy as his character.

"Take a seat! Take a seat!" His cold voice rang through the classroom. The chatter died away immediately, except from James and Sirius who were laughing loudly at the other end of the room. "Sit down Mr. Potter, Mr. Black," Sladon ordered. James and Sirius eyed Sladon for a moment then slid into their seats. Lily knew that James always hated the Dark Arts and purposely acted up in the class. Sladon never did tolerate it. Lily knew James was only taking the class to get into Auror training, as she was herself.

Sladon turned at his desk and faced the class. "I will save my breath on lecturing you about your end of the year N.E.W.Ts for you all should have known how the exams are going to be before you signed up to take this class. Now, for your first assignment, turn to page one-hundred forty-two and read the introduction and explanation of the Antipodean Opalaleye. Then read the introduction and explanation of the Swedish Short-Snout on page two-hundred seventy-five. Write a comparison of the two dragons and what the necessary precautions are to protecting yourself against these beasts; to be handed into me at the next class. Start."

Inwardly sighing, Lily pulled _Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them_ from her bag. She laid the book on her desk and turned to page one-hundred forty-two. Lily realized a second too late what she had done. Suddenly, the once quiet room was filled with loud and obnoxious whistles and catcalls as her book laid open. Her eyes widened in horror as "Evans, go out with me!" tumbled out amongst the mixture of laughing and jeering. With a last low whistle, the book fell silent.

Cheeks burning to the color of her hair, Lily slowly raised her head to see every eye on her. Professor Sladon was smiling devilishly as he walked towards her.

"Miss Evans would you like to inform us all as to why you have disrupted our class?" he asked in an icy tone. Lily just stared at him, lost for words.

"I can explain, sir," James said jumping up. Lily turned her head and looked at James.

"Sit down Mr. Potter," Sladon said annoyed.

"It's not Lily's book---,"

"I said; take a seat, Potter---,"

"It's not Lily's faul---,"

"TAKE A SEAT, POTTER, NOW!" Sladon barked at him. James sat down slowly, looking at Lily. Sladon glanced down at her. "Being Head Girl and a student of my class means knowing your responsibilities and not mixing your social life with class work. Ten points from Gryffindor," He turned and walked back towards his desk. "And another ten from Gryffindor for acting up, Potter. The rest of you; back to work. Now." The rest of the class returned to their work. Lily lowered her head and stared at her textbook, her eyes brimming with tears.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh Lily, its fine. I've lost more house points on my first day than you. Remember? That time I went off on a rant about Abigail Vega and McGonagall was right behind me? And I got a detention the very same day!" Jo said at dinner. Shirley and Jo had both been trying to cheer Lily up since her defeat in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lily had not wanted to go to dinner and face everyone, but Jo and Shirley had dragged her off anyhow. To Lily losing house points was as bad as anything. Being in control and always following the rules had a strong effect on her.

"But that was a very mature thing James did, in sticking up for you Lily," Shirley said cutting her steak and taking a bite.

"You know, maybe he does fancy you, Lily." Jo said swallowing a mouthful of potatoes.

"Fancy me? James Potter? No, he is just trying to soften me up. Just so he can have another member in his fan club of brainless prats. Him and his stupid Marauder friends," Lily scoffed. Jo rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of Marauders; where do you think Remus is?" Shirley asked glancing down the table.

"Probably off in the library or something. He is the only partially decent one out of the group," Lily said.

Fifteen minutes later, the three girls were in the common room, sitting in the three squashy armchairs by the fire, trying to finish the homework they had gotten that day. Lily looked up from writing her Transfiguration essay and glimpsed James, Sirius, and Peter in a far corner of the room, heads bent together. _What are they doing now?_ She thought. Lily shook her head and pushed that out of her mind, returning to her essay.

Shirley sighed and leaned back in her chair. She was tired and didn't really have the patience for homework. She looked out of the window and spotted the full moon, yellow and just peaking over the forest. A sudden idea came to mind.

"I can't concentrate anymore, my brain is not in the mood," Jo said throwing down her quill. Shirley looked at the both of them a mischievous smile playing around her lips. Jo raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Lily looked up quickly and took a double take. Shirley was getting one of her thoughts started.

"I just had an idea," Shirley whispered, leaning in. Jo and Lily both bent in so that they could hear. "Why not, as it being our first night back, go on a small escapade..." she paused, and eyed the moon drifting outside. "Under a full moon?" Jo studied her for a moment, and then smiled wickedly.

"You're brilliant."

"You're MAD!" Lily whispered shrilly. "Do you know what could happen if we are caught? _Expulsion!_ No, I will not."

"Oh, come off it Lily! You need a good nudge off your safety spot, honestly." Shirley pleaded, her blonde curls bouncing with anticipation.

"I think she's scared of breaking any rules. You know how she gets," Jo said sitting up. Lily's jaw dropped.

"I-I am......not, I am not scared......oh....bloody hell, fine." Shirley and Jo beamed at her, teasing. They had bullied her into it. "But if we get caught---"

"We won't get caught, Shirley knows the best ways out of the castle and it's quite simple, really," Jo said still smiling. She leaned in again. "We can go later, sneak out of the dormitory, after everyone has fallen asleep..."

As the girls devised their plan, a little ways over, James, Sirius and Peter were discussing their little midnight excursion.

"We will have to go later, after everyone has left the common room. The moon is just rising now, that gives up plenty of time to take our walk around the grounds," Sirius said leaning over the Marauders map and pointing out their course. "I bet Moony will go barking mad if we don't get there soon." He eyed Lily, Jo, and Shirley sitting by the fire, whispering amongst themselves. Sirius turned back to the map and discussed the details of their plan.

James nodded absentmindedly, his thoughts drifting to the girl by the fire.

He forced himself not to look at Lily from across the room. He just loved everything about her. From the way she smiled to the way she carried herself. She was just so beautiful to him. She valued life in a way that James never knew existed. She lived life her way, and James was ready to challenge that. He loved her fire red hair and stunning green eyes. He wanted to see into her through those eyes; see who she was. But every time he tried there seemed to be a wall, a cold wall, blocking his way from ever seeing what she was and stopping her from ever seeing who he was. James stole a quick glance at her as she gathered her things and walked with Joanna and Shirley to the girl's dormitories.

"Oi Prongs! Prongs!" James snapped back into reality.

"W-what?"

"Let's go; go get your cloak, mate. Moony's waiting."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lily, Shirley, and Jo all climbed into bed and waited to hear the deep breathing of their two other roommates before heading back out of the dormitory and down into the common room. Lily was rather anxious and jumpy as they made their way silently out of the portrait hole and into the corridor. Shirley and Jo both seemed reasonably calm and collected as they wound their way down the floor after floor. So far, they had not run into any major problems. They almost had a close run up with Peeves the Poltergeist on the fourth floor, but the three of them hid behind a suite of armor in time to see him float by muttering and cackling to himself. They made their way down to the entrance hall and quietly pushed the front doors open and shut them again.

"That was great!" Jo said excitedly, twirling around. Lily was taking deep breathes, her hands on her knees.

"Look at how beautiful it is tonight! Look at the moon! You cannot say that this is not perfect!" Shirley squealed.

"Keep your voice down!" Lily said with a hush. She caught sight of the beautiful pearly moon and smiled to herself. It really was beautiful. The grounds were immersed in moonlight and there was a slight breeze that ruffled the grass. It was peaceful without the large groups of people milling around.

"Let's go over by the lake, I bet the moon and stars look better from there," Jo said breathlessly. The three made their way, their cloaks flowing behind them. Their dark cloaks made them almost indistinguishable from the dark grass they walked upon. They reached the water's edge and sat down next to each other. The dark massive lake looked like a black sheet of glass that stretched to the edge of the forest.

"It's wonderful," Lily gasped. She lied down on her back so she could see the stars. She felt Shirley lay down above her, her head touching Lily's, and Jo did the same.

"This is breathtaking," Shirley said in awe. Jo and Lily nodded in agreement.

They sat like that for a while, watching all the stars blink and twinkle down at them. The three of them talked, giggled, and sat in awe under the ever dark sky. Lily was just thinking about what might happen if they fell asleep there, when she heard a loud howl in the distance. Lily sat bolt upright.

"Did you hear that?" Lily whispered, barely moving her lips. Jo groaned and rolled over on her side. Lily peered into the moonlit grounds.

"Shhh! Listen---," She stopped, her words caught in her throat.

Halfway around the lake from where they sat, Lily saw the full-size and terrifying version of a beast she had only seen in books. The thin and hairy figure of a fully grown werewolf stared back at Lily, rigid on the spot, looking back at her. She didn't dare move. Lily felt Shirley sit up next to her.

"Lily, what is it---" She stopped. Lily's breathing was now uneven and shaking with terror. Her heart was pounding deafeningly in her ears.

"Run," Lily whispered. But Shirley didn't move. She was staring at the beast across the lake, her eyes wide and filled with horror.

Suddenly, the werewolf reared on its hind legs, howling into the night. Jo sat upright.

"What was---" The werewolf fell back on all fours and took flight around the lake; at them.

"RUN!" Lily gasped, rushing to her feet. Shirley screamed and ran after Lily, Jo close behind her. Lily ran as fast as her legs would carry her, up the hill towards the main entrance. But the courtyard was closer.

"Quick! Over here!" She shouted, pointing to her left. She heard a scream behind her that made her stop and spin around. Jo had tripped over her flowing cloak and was lying on the ground. Shirley had turned around to grab her.

"No! Shirley, go! Run into the courtyard! I will get her!" Lily wrenched Shirley forward. She fled towards the courtyard and Lily sprinted forward. Jo struggled to her feet and spun around as she heard the growling and thud of huge paws bearing down on her.

"JOANNA!" Lily shrieked. Jo screamed her eyes wide with fear. The wolf bounded forward, its teeth bared. Jo was then knocked off her feet and out of the way of the wolf's snapping jaws, as she was bowled over by a huge bearlike black dog. They hit the ground and tumbled over in the grass, the dog growling as Jo hung on to its thick hair.

The werewolf landed with a thud, and skidded around for a new attack. Lily spun around and sprinted off away from the courtyard, not wanting to lead the beast to Shirley. She could hear the huge paws pounding behind, gaining on her. She ran and took a sharp right around a bush, and raced down back towards the lake. There were thick trees down by the lake; she could hide behind one of those. She could hear the loud panting of the werewolf behind her. She ran down and spotted the nearest tree. Lily threw herself behind the tree, hoping that the wolf would be fooled. She pressed her body to the trunk of the tree, and held her breathe. She cursed herself, for not bringing her wand with her.

The werewolf stopped and stood still, its long snout in the air._ It smells me,_ Lily cried inside. She was trembling all over. Then, the sniffing stopped. Lily remained still a moment before peering around the tree, praying that the wolf had ran off. She stepped away from the tree, breathing heavily. All of a sudden, a low growl came from behind her. Horrified, she turned and came face to face with the werewolf. The wolf bared its teeth and snarled.

Lily backed up against the tree; she was trapped. She stopped breathing as the wolf took a step forward, teeth glistening.

There was a pounding of hooves and Lily was suddenly blocked from view as a large pearly white stag jumped in front of her, rearing its hooves and whinnying at the werewolf. The wolf howled and yelped; turned and fled off around the lake, the darkness engulfing it. The stag landed on all fours and turned slowly back to face Lily. She had a sudden fleeting urge, but something inside her told her to stay where she was.

The stag was large and built. Its muscular legs and long slender neck made it look more intimidating than it already was. But something about the stag's eyes...those eyes....were strangely calming. They were a dark brown, speckled with hazel. She gazed into them, seeing something beyond their color.

The stag stepped forward and bent its head down to her eye level. She studied it and raised a hand to pet its face. When she laid her hand on the stag's cheek, her entire body shivered. Lily took a step forward and laid her face against the horses. It nuzzled its nose into her neck. She felt strangely calm as she stood next to the horse.

"Thank you," she whispered. Lily pulled away, letting her hand linger on the stag's face. She looked into the eyes of the horse before turning and hurrying up the hill. She ran up towards the main entrance, looking for Shirley and Jo. They were sitting in the grass right outside the doors, when Lily found them.

Shirley was kneeling over Jo, who was clutching her ribs, a painful expression on her face. They both looked up when she approached.

"Oh, bless you, your alright!" Shirley said hugging her. Jo smiled, well as much as she could, at them. Lily grabbed Jo's left, Shirley grabbed Jo's right, and Jo willingly let them pull her to her feet and help her quietly through the doors. Lily took a quick glance back at the lake; she saw the black dog and stag both watching her from the water's edge, and closed the doors silently behind her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

[A/N Hey ya'll this took me some time to write it so I hope you like it!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! Luv,

FireboltPrincess


	3. Cutting Guilt

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Sadly

Hey ya'll! I am truly sorry this took so long to get on! I am! I started school, blah, and I didn't have much time! But now its here! Hope you enjoy! Review PLEASE!

Love, FireboltPrincess

Chapter 3: Cutting Guilt

_The luminous moon, the terrifying wolf, the thunderous pounding of her heart..._

Lily's eyelids flickered open. Darkness pressed against her. Frantically she sat upright, not remembering where she was. She panted heavily as the atmosphere around her became more familiar. Leaning over, she grabbed her watch from the bedside table. It read six o'clock in the morning.

Lily threw the watch down and ran a hand through her hair. She breathed slow and deep, shaking out her unsteadiness. She drew back the dark red hangings around her four-poster and blinked as the pale sunshine poured in from the window across the dormitory.

She swung her legs out of bed and walked over to the water jug under the window. She poured herself a glass of water and brought the cup to her lips, gazing out of the window. Then, slowly, she lowered the glass.

Lily gazed out on the pale grounds, the lake dull and silent. Strange, the way the grounds look so innocent even boring, yet last night they sent terror and alarm in the full moon. The events of the night before came flooding back, making Lily's brain swim. The mysterious stag played over and over in her mind as the sun rose higher into the hazy sky. Lily couldn't shake the image of the horse's eyes from her head. There was something peculiar yet tranquil in those eyes, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Sighing, she crawled back into her bed and laid her head on her pillow. Lily stared up into her hangings, the sun rising higher, filling the room with soft sunlight. She lie in bed, thinking, for a while. Only when she heard all of her fellow roommates up and about, did she get up again and change into her robes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

At breakfast, Lily was deep in conversation with Joanna when a large barn owl swooped in front of her, a letter attached to its leg. The owl clicked its beak impatiently as she untied the letter then soared back towards the Owlery. Assuming it was from her parents, she opened the letter.

"What is it?" Jo asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Lily shrugged and read the letter aloud.

Dear Miss Evans,

Tonight is an assigned Head meeting with your Head of House and Head Boy. You are expected to meet in your Head of House's office at promptly eight o'clock to discuss your new responsibilities and duties.

Signed,

Professor McGonagall

Lily gaped at the letter then slowly looked down the table at James. He finished his letter and glanced back up at her, grinning. She groaned and sunk her head into her hands. Jo grabbed the letter from her and examined it, Shirley reading it over her shoulder.

"Oh, for Heavens sake! Hand in your badge then!" Jo said irritably. "If he's that bad, you need to tell him off or something, honestly."

Lily dropped her hands and glared at her. She opened her mouth to remark, but Shirley cleared her throat loudly, settling the matter. Lily dropped her eyes and glared savagely at her cornflakes.

"Lets go, I'm not hungry anymore," She said pushing her bowl away.

"Agreed," Jo said standing up. She winced and rubbed her ribs tenderly as she swung her bag over her shoulder. Shirley frowned at her own cornflakes, but followed them out of the hall.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

At a quarter till, Lily bade her friends goodnight, pushed open the portrait door and clambered out into the corridor. She arrived in front of Professor McGonagall's office right on time. She knocked and the door swung open.

"Miss Evans, please take a seat," Professor McGonagall's voice came from in her office. Lily walked in and sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. Professor McGonagall was busy writing, so she didn't start immediately. After a minute or two of silence and the scratching of the quill, she finished and put down her quill.

"Well, it seems like Mr. Potter is late in joining---" Just then, the office door flew open and James came sprinting in.

"I'm sorry Professor, I forgot---"

"No matter, Potter. Take a seat," She said briskly. James nodded and smiled at Lily, sitting down in the empty seat next to her. Lily ignored this and turned back to Professor McGonagall, who shuffled the pile of parchment in front of her and surveyed the two through her glasses perched on her nose.

"I will start this meeting off by saying I hope you both understand how much responsibility it is to be Head Boy and Head Girl. Your behavior reflects greatly on your House and your Head of House. As both of you are from Gryffindor, I will remind you that I expect great commitment and care towards your duties. You are to arrive on time and respectfully; any misbehavior will have consequences," said Professor McGonagall. Lily nodded, looking at her intently. James made a distinct noise from his throat, acknowledging this warning. Professor McGonagall continued to tell the two the different duties they would have to work: supervise the decoration of the castle during Christmas, patrol the corridors at night, and watch over the first and second years during holidays.

"You also have been given a Head room for your use only by Professor Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall said, standing up. "If you both will follow me---"

"_Room_?" Lily and James asked together.

"Yes, the Heads room. Come with me," Professor McGonagall strode form her office; Lily and James right on her heels.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Three floors later, they walked briskly, turning down a dimly lit corridor. There was nothing in this corridor besides an old portrait of a slim and pointed wizard, snoozing in a large armchair. Lily continued walking, expecting to turn at the next corridor, but collided into James as he stopped with Professor McGonagall in front of the picture. She rammed into James and fell backwards, but James caught her wrist; stopping her before she hit the ground. A strange rush of energy sped down her spine when he grabbed for her hand. He pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks," Lily mumbled. She went to dust herself off and they both realized that they were still holding hands. James and Lily both blushed and dropped their arms to their sides. Lily mentally kicked herself and hardened her face as she turned to the portrait. The slim wizard jerked awake and peered groggily at the three of them.

"What do you--- oh yes..." The wizard rubbed his eyes and stared at them, clearly annoyed with being woken from his slumber. "You want to enter. Yes...on with it, on with it--- password?"

"Billywig," Professor McGonagall said plainly to the portrait. The pointed wizard nodded impatiently and swung open to a large wooden door with the Hogwarts Head crest on it. Professor McGonagall opened the door and stepped over the threshold. Lily gasped as she walked in behind Professor McGonagall.

It was a round, warm room; much like the Gryffindor common room. There was a round table and two chairs in the corner to Lily's right. To her left, a soft sofa and two large squashy armchairs surrounded a fire crackling merrily in the fireplace against the wall. Bookshelves lined the walls all the way around the room. Books of every size and subject sat on their shelves, the writing on the books spines glittered in the glow of the fire. Directly across the room, four bulky bust statues of the Hogwarts founders stood neatly against the wall under the high window.

"This is the Heads room," said Professor McGonagall. "You both are privileged to spend your time here to get away from the noise and distractions of the common room, ad these books are yours to use for your studies if you wish." Lily walked to the nearest bookshelf and ran a finger over the glittering spines of the books. James flopped down in one of the spongy armchairs, a grin spread across his face. Professor McGonagall strode to the door, but turned and addressed the two.

"You are still expected to be back in your common room within curfew, this does not excuse you. Do you understand?"

Lily and James nodded in agreement and Professor McGonagall left, closing the door behind her. Once the door closed, James jumped up from his chair and strolled casually over to Lily, who had pulled a book off the shelf and was flipping through the pages.

"What's that?" He bent down and read the title of the book Lily was holding. "Ah, _Jinxes For the Jinxed_---fascinating. Reckon that's what Heads do in their free time...just...read---" Lily snapped the book shut.

"Potter, I know you don't take this very seriously, but you could at least try to act your age." Lily said completely annoyed. "Or is that beneath you?"

"But that wouldn't be very enjoyable, now would it?" James answered innocently.

"Oh yes, I quite forgot," Lily said icily. "Strutting around the castle, breaking rules, and making a fool of yourself is great fun isn't it?"

When James didn't answer, Lily spun her head around ready to spit another remark at him, but stopped short at the look on his face. He was looking at the ground, he was flushed and a hurt expression was etched deep in his face. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Lily's stomach twisted hard and a large knot filled her throat.

"Err...um...I'm going to...erm...go...now," she stammered, terribly aware of the painful clenching in her stomach, making her feel like she was going to be sick. James looked up as she hurried past him and out of the Head room.

Lily rushed out into the corridor and ran up the nearest marble staircase, wanting to put as many floors between her and that room. She sprinted up more and more staircases, and then slowed down as she came to the Fat Lady's portrait. She stopped and leaned against the wall next to the portrait, clutching a stitch in her side.

"What's the hurry, dear?" asked the Fat Lady, peering closely at Lily. Lily shook her head breathed deeply. _Oh for Heavens sake, pull yourself together!_ Lily cursed. She stood up, muttered the password, and climbed through the portrait hole.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When the portrait door opened, Lily came face to face with Joanna.

"I was just coming to find---" Jo peered at Lily. "What's the matter?" Lily shook her head but grabbed Jo's hand to lead her up to the dormitories. She glimpsed Shirley sitting over by the fire, chatting and laughing openly with Remus. She noticed Remus looked tired and had dark rings under his eyes. Pushing this aside, she strode up the staircase.

Lily made sure that the dormitory was empty before she threw herself down and groaned loudly into her bed. She heard Jo's bed squeak as she sat down, looking at Lily.

"Again, I repeat: what's wrong?" Lily didn't answer but groaned even louder into her covers. Jo snorted. Lily lifted her head and glowered at her.

"Nothings wrong, alright? Can't I just wallow in my own problems for a moment? And will you stop grinning at me!" Lily said irritably.

"Fine!" Jo said, throwing up her hands. "I won't bother in the future; you don't have to bite my head off---"

"Oh okay! Fine! I'll tell you, if you _really_ want to know---" Lily said pompously. Jo rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly back at her. Lily's face hardened as she looked down at her hands, hopelessness in her eyes. Jo lost her sarcastic look and stared concerned back at her. Lily sighed.

"I-I...I felt..." she gulped. "...g-guilt." Jo looked puzzled.

"I felt guilt...," Lily looked up. "Seven years worth."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Awww! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Click the review button please! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!


	4. Jealousy

Hey! Heres the next chappy! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Jealousy

"Oh sit down and shut up you arrogant prat---"

"Prat?! Ah Reeves, you've got some nerve---"

"Oh that's rich, coming from a dim-witted, useless---"

"Right. More "dim-witted" then you I suppose---"

"How could you be so thick? ---"

"Beals over there is more of a threat than you, Lily---"

"You stupid, egotistical, self-centered---"

"MR. POTTER! MR. BLACK! MISS REEVES! MISS EVANS! _WILL YOU BE QUIET AND CONTROL YOURSELVES!_"

Professor McGonagall's shriek cracked through the classroom, making the entire class jump. She stared furiously at the addressed group, all of whom were in the middle of a heated fight. Joanna was halfway out of her seat and was turned around facing Sirius behind her, her wand pointed at his face. Lily was standing in front of James's desk, her arms were stiff and rigid at her side and her hands were in tight fists. Professor McGonagall stared furiously at them, her nostrils flared.

"SIT DOWN! ALL OF YOU!" Jo hastily turned around and shoved her wand into her robes, fuming. Lily glared at James, who was smiling sarcastically at her and stomped over next to Jo and took a seat, her face red and her eyes bright.

"Immature behavior! I would have expected better, five points from Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said angrily as the class gave a collected moan. Lily spun around in her seat and shot James a very rude look. "Now that these four," she waved an impatient hand at Lily, Joanna, James and Sirius, "have decided to act their age, I have something important to tell you all."

"We have been informed that there is a new event that will be taking place this year. The Emeraude Ball is a chance for our school to exercise traditions that have not been seen for a while. The Emeraude Ball will take place on February the fourteenth. The ball is only open to fourth years and above --- dress robes must be worn. It will start at exactly eight o'clock and will end at midnight in the Great Hall. Understand this---"

Professor McGonagall surveyed the class seriously.

"The Emeraude Ball is to be handled with much responsibility and any--- _misbehavior_---" At this, many of the girls lapsed into silent giggles, covering their mouth and smiling sheepishly. Jo nudged Lily and grinned. Shirley eyes widened and closed her mouth tight, staring determinedly at Professor McGonagall, and trembling with laughter. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and continued curtly.

"Any misbehavior I will deal with personally. This is a time for you to all act mature and---_associate_--- with your fellow pupils, as well as experience the traditions of Hogwarts."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"That's Valentines day, that is! Oh how romantic!" Shirley squealed, throwing her things down on one of the large armchairs later that night. Lily rolled her eyes and sat down, pulling out her Astronomy chart. Jo smiled and also flopped down, her dark eyes dancing in the firelight. The unexpected announcement from Professor McGonagall has sent sudden whispers and murmurs flying.

"Why don't they all get a hold of themselves?" Lily said annoyed as a group of fifth years girls giggled loudly in a far corner of the common room.

"Oh Lily, why do you always have to be so...so down right bothered by people who are happy?" Shirley asked crossly.

"I'm not bothered! It's just that it is a stupid ball, for heaven's sake."

"Well, don't go. Stay back and let us enjoy it," Jo said sardonically.

"By the way, who are you thinking of going with?" Shirley questioned, her blue eyes moving with eagerness. Jo pondered for a moment then shrugged.

"I duno. I reckon I'll go with the first git who's brave enough to ask."

"Yeah, I guess, me too," Shirley said dreamily. Lily and Jo exchanged raised eyebrows.

"What about you Lily?" Jo asked. "Thinking of going with Potter?"

Lily jerked her hand so bad, her ink bottle went flying and smashed, oozing ink over the table and carpet.

"_Potter?!_" She spluttered. Jo nodded. "What would even possess you to think---?" Jo stared at her for a moment then shrugged and turned back to her homework. Lily gaped at her then shoved everything into her bag quite erratically.

"I'm turning in," She said tersely.

"Lily, she was only asking, she didn't really mean it seriously---" Shirley said quickly.

"What if I meant it seriously?" Jo interrupted heatedly.

"Oh please, Lily and James? They would rip each other heads off before they even got to the ball," Shirley retorted.

"I AM STANDING RIGHT HERE!" Lily yelled loudly. The entire common room went quiet. She huffed and swung her bag over shoulder, stomping away towards the dormitories. She had her foot on the first stair when she heard the portrait hole open and "OY! Lily!"

Lily sighed and cursed her bad timing. James, Sirius, and Remus had just walked in from dinner. If she had only walked a bit faster...

"Going so soon?" James asked, coming up behind her.

"Yes, Potter," she said and shot Jo a hot glare. "I've had enough."

"Aw, come on Lily! The party has just begun!" Sirius joked, falling back on the sofa. Many of the girls sitting in the common room had looked up and were now gazing stupidly at Sirius who lay on the sofa, hands behind his head and his hair falling elegantly in his eyes. Jo snorted loudly from the armchair by the fire. Sirius's head snapped onto her.

"What, Reeves?"

Jo looked up thoughtfully.

"I am just wondering how much brains you do actually have in there, or is it just all hot air?

"You really can lay on those insults. Does it come naturally, or do you practice?" Sirius said coldly.

"Oh I save those especially for you," Jo responded, batting her eyelashes.

"So, Lily...how did your day go?" James asked her to her back. Lily didn't turn around.

"Quite fine, actually, until you showed up," She said.

Lily felt him step up next to her.

"Don't hesitate to use my name," James said quietly.

Lily studied the ground for a moment. Then, without another word, she strode away to the girl's staircase. James ran around and jumped in front, blocking her way up the staircase. Lily stopped short and rolled her eyes at him.

"Potter, I am really not in the mood---"

"Say it." He challenged.

"Excuse me?"

"Say my name---"

"Move, Potter---"

"My first name."

Lily just looked at him, her temper steadily rising.

"Excuse me, _James_, let me through," She said in a strained whisper. Again the word felt unusual and rare to her tongue.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked innocently, putting a hand to his ear.

"Move, James...now," her voice was quivering now. James persisted.

"What?" He said his voice louder and clearer. The common room had gone close to silent, except for Jo's and Sirius's insults flying back and forth by the fire. Lily squared her shoulders.

"JAMES! MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" She pushed past him and stomped up the staircase, slamming the dormitory door shut. The entire common room, even Jo and Sirius, was looking at James. He smiled broadly and bowed to the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The weather became darker and colder as October came along. Bitter cold winds had the students huddling in small groups outside of classes and the rains were drenching and icy. The grounds were very colorful with all the different colored leaves and trees. Frost would paint the grounds every morning and the castle would rattle with the cold. Many of the students would bring their heavy winter cloaks to class, in attempts to stay warm. But as Halloween drew closer, so did the prospect of the first Hogsmeade trip.

Lily, Shirley, and Joanna walked into breakfast the morning of Halloween, just as the post owls were flying in. It was a partially cloudy day, the crisp blue sky peeking out through the clouds. Not watching where she was going as she made her way to empty seats, Lily walked headlong into someone. She yelped and fell, landing hard on her back. Rubbing her side tenderly, two hands grabbed her and heaved her to her feet.

"I am sorry, Lily, didn't see you there," Michael Donahue smiled down at her.

"Oh, no it's my fault," Lily said rubbing her side more.

"But you were just the person I was looking for," he said.

Michael Donahue was a seventh year as well, in Ravenclaw. He was the seeker for the Ravenclaw quidditch team. Tall and handsome, Michael had bright blond hair and dark brown eyes that were somewhat dull and monotonous, in Lily's opinion. He was wearing dark brown trousers and a dark blue jumper. Many of the girls fawned over Michael, and he took that to heart....and a little too much to his head.

"You were looking for me?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Michael said quickly. "I was going to ask...well what I mean is that....do you want to go t Hogsmeade with me today?"

Lily was taken aback slightly by this question.

"Umm, sure, why not. Yes I will go with you," Lily answered brightly.

"You will? Oh that's great! I will meet you in the Entrance Hall later?" Lily nodded and he walked over to the Ravenclaw table, his friends smacking him on the back.

Lily sat down across from Shirley and Jo and poured herself a glass o pumpkin juice.

"What was that about? What did Michael want?" Jo asked, taking a bite of bacon. Lily smiled at her food.

"Oh nothing, he just asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade with him today and I accepted."

Shirley clapped her hands and squealed, her blond curls bouncing. "You do know he is one of the most wanted boys, and you got him!"

"Don't kid yourself, why would anyone want that?" Jo retorted, running a hand through her long, brown hair.

"Excuse me?" Lily snapped.

"I was just kidding, he's decent, I suppose. Anyway, I wonder what James will say when he finds out."

"Finds out what?" James asked from behind Jo. He sat down next to her and across from Lily, pouring himself a glass of juice. Sirius sat down next to Lily and Remus next to him.

"Yeah, finds out what?" Sirius and Remus chimed in.

"Nothing," Lily said hastily.

"Lily's got a date to go to Hogsmeade today," Jo responded simply.

"Joanna!" Lily hissed.

James was in the middle of drinking his pumpkin juice; choked and spewed it all over Sirius.

"Hey! Watch it! Spray that somewhere else Prongs---"

James wiped his mouth and stared incredulously at Jo.

"_What_! When? _WHO_?" Lily opened her mouth, but Jo spoke first.

"Just now, Michael Donahue, he asked her after they collided into each other."

Lily stared fiercely at Joanna, who didn't look up but continued eating. James rounded on Lily.

"That brainless git?! The Ravenclaw seeker?!"

"He is not brainless! He is very sweet and very smart!" Lily snapped.

James snorted. "Smart? That oaf couldn't magic himself a new brain if he wanted to."

"And you're any better, are you?" She yelled furiously.

"Yeah I reckon I am."

Lily suddenly stood up, her food flying everywhere. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"No," her voice trembled with fury. "Your not; your worse. Think you can tell me who I can see and who I can't? You are _seriously_ mistaken."

With that, she spun on her heel and marched out of the Great Hall. Heads turned to watch as she strode out, her fire red hair flying behind her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lily huffed and puffed her way back up to the dormitories so she could change into some warmer clothes. She pulled on her dark blue jeans and an emerald green sweater she had. She was still cursing James when she made her way back down to meet Michael in the Entrance Hall. She saw him waiting off to the side, smiling and waving at his friends. Lily took a deep breathe and gathered herself together.

"Hi," Michael said.

"Hi," Lily said breathlessly.

"Shall we get going?" Michael asked uncertainly.

"Yes, lets," Lily said defiantly, spotting James staring at her from across the hall.

They made their way across the hard grounds, a crisp breeze ruffling their hair. Lily was disappointed to see that she and Michael didn't have many things in common. They talked about things like teachers, homework, and Michael talked on and on about Quidditch. Lily was never the biggest fan of Quidditch, so she found herself losing attention. A little ways back, Jo was walking with Shirley who was on tip toes to see how Lily and Michael were progressing.

"I can't see---oh there she is! She doesn't look too interested---she's dazing off---oh I hope he's not talking about Quidditch---oh I don't know."

"Shirley I really don't need the commentary," Jo chuckled.

"But they do make...erm...a _nice_ couple" Shirley said hopping up and down. Jo shrugged. Shirley stopped jumping and looked at Jo.

"Whats wrong with you today?"

"Nothing, just thinking," Jo replied.

"About what?" Shirley asked. Then her eyes lit mischievously. "About---_who_?"

Jo's head snapped up. "W-what do you mean, who? I'm not thinking---"

"Right, I know that face. I won't be fooled," Shirley scoffed exasperatedly. Jo grinned at the ground. Shirley nodded impatiently.

"So come on! Which on is it? Which one of the three?"

Jo looked astounded, trying to suppress a grin. Shirley leaned forward and Jo whispered in her ear.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Shirley shouted, punching the air.

"Shhhh! Will you keep your voice down?" Jo hushed. Shirley covered her mouth and fell into a fit of giggles.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lily and Michael stood outside Zonkos, both shivering with the cold. They had walked around Hogsmeade, stopping here and there to enter a shop for warmth, or to look in the shop windows. Lily's teeth were chattering and her face was rosy red from the wind. She dearly wished that they would get something warm to drink.

"Do you want to get something to drink at the Three Broomsticks?" Michael asked, noticing her shudders. Lily nodded keenly, and they made their way over to the little pub. Michael draped his own cloak around Lily's shoulder, in effort to keep her from shuddering. It was a bulky cloak and it was a little too big for her, she kept stumbling across the hem when she would walk.

A small bell tinkled when they pushed open the doors to the pub. It was crowded and Lily had to weave in and out of people to make her way over to a table. They found a table near the wall and Lily waved to a couple of the people she knew. Michael went and brought two butterbeers back, smiling happily. They sat, sipped their butterbeers, and talked for a little while.

Lily was listening to Michael talk about Quidditch again, when she heard the tinkle of the bell and she felt a small gust of chilly wind. Remus, Sirius and James had all walked into the pub, red-faced and laughing. They took a seat at a table a little ways away from where Lily and Michael sat. She sunk low into her seat, trying to hide herself from view. Black had gone to get drinks, while James sat with Remus and talked and laughed casually.

"Lily, are you okay?" Michael asked, as Lily turned sideways in her seat, her back to the Marauders.

"What? Oh, I'm fine---yeah," Lily said distractedly. She peered over her shoulder. Sirius had sat down and was talking to Remus; James scanned offhandedly people in the pub. His eye caught on a blond boy, sitting across from a dark red head---Lily---his Lily.

"Come on, mates. An opportunity awaits us," he said abruptly to Lupin and Sirius. Sirius groaned.

"We can't go one bloody moment without Prongs jumping out of his knickers at the sight of Evans."

"Oh damn," Lily hissed as the Marauders made their way over to them.

"Why, hello there!" James said a slight edge to his voice. Michael glared at him and moved closer to Lily.

"Shove off, Potter," he warned. Lily looked at Michael, her brow furrowed. She didn't know he could be so...so controlling.

"Watch it Donahue, or I might have to hex you. Then you wouldn't be able to play in the match this Saturday. But that's doesn't really matter, you wouldn't win anyhow." Sirius said coldly, James sniggered next to him. Lily shot him a livid look.

Michael stood up and advanced on them. Lily jumped up and grabbed Michael's arm, holding him back.

"No, stop! Come one, let's go. I have had enough. I am getting sick from all the intoxicating smell," She glared furiously at James and pulled Michael towards the door. She defiantly didn't want a row to break out in the pub, in front of so many people.

"I would watch your back, Potter," Michael shouted over his shoulder, Lily still tugging at his arm.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Joanna and Shirley met up with Lily in the Great Hall at the Halloween feast that night. The Halloween feast was always something Lily looked forward to. The Hall was decorated magnificently. Tall jack-o'-lanterns floated high above the heads of the students, candle light emitting from the daunting faces carved on the pumpkins. Live bats fluttered around the ceiling and the Hogwarts ghosts soared in through the walls and tables.

Both Jo and Shirley asked how Lily's day with Michael had gone after they had sat down. Lily sighed and told them about what had happened in the Three Broomsticks.

"So you wont be seeing him again, I assume?" Jo asked eyeing her.

"No, I don't think so."

Jo nodded casually.

The food was spectacular, as always. The three girls all had seconds and were feeling tired and full to the brim when the feast was let out. They were yawning and laughing with each other as they made their way out of the Great Hall and into the entrance hall with the crowd. Lily was dragging her feet up the marble staircase when she heard her name called above the crowd. She turned and saw Michael jumping up and down behind the flow of people. She groaned loudly.

"You guys go ahead, I will let him down softly," Lily said to Jo and Shirley. She pressed her way to the side of the staircase and waited while everyone pushed past and up the stairs.

"Hi," Michael said when he got to her.

"Hi---" As she smiled at him, he bent down and kissed her clumsily on the cheek. She was so taken aback by this; she turned rigid. He stood up and smiled at her. Lily mustered a false smile and stared around her, hoping no one was in the entrance hall.

To her horror, just as Michael had chosen to kiss her, James was walking up the staircase and stopped, rooted on the stair just below Lily and Michael.

"Can we go somewhere---private?" She pulled Michael's arm and hurried past James, keeping her head down. As they headed up the staircase and turned a corner, Lily glimpsed James, a look of deepest pain painted clearly on his face as he watched her run out of sight.

Lily dragged Michael up more flights of stairs and down a corridor close to the kitchens. She stopped and put her hands on her knees, panting.

"Why did we have...to...run...so far?" Michael gasped.

"Because," Lily said. She panted for a moment then took a deep breath, here goes nothing. She stood up to face Michael.

"Michael, I don't think that it will really work out, sorry," she said quickly. Michael just stared at her. And stared at her. And stared at her some more.

"Michael?"

"Sorry, shocked, I guess." He dropped his eyes. "You don't think so?"

Lily shook her head, embarrassed. Michael nodded in understanding.

"I can take a hint, thanks. I guess---I'll---I'll see you around then." Lily bowed her head, and he walked off shamefully. Lily sighed, that wasn't the best feeling. She walked slow and troubled back towards the Gryffindor common room.

She was walking down a dark, deserted corridor, when a sudden noise made her stop. She looked up and scanned the corridor around her. A low, humming snigger was coming from somewhere deep in the corridor.

"Hello?" Lily spun around as the snigger became louder. "Who's there?" Her heart was beating quickly, her breathing uneven.

"Mudbloods shouldn't walk the corridors after dark......all alone," a cold voice whispered in her ear. Lily whipped around and came within inches of Severus Snape's face, leering at her from the darkness. She gasped and stumbled over the hem of her robes. Snape laughed, cold and mirthless.

"Not so brave now are you? Don't have Potter---"

"I don't n-need saving!" Lily said boldly, attempting to cover up her shakiness. Again, Snape laughed. His laugh echoed deep into the corridor, reverberating off the stone walls. Lily silently prayed someone would hear.

"Don't need saving? Let's see---" He whipped out his wand and aimed at Lily. She plunged her hand into her robes.

"_Locomotor mor---!"_

"_Protego_!" Lily shouted, before he had even finished.

His eyes widened and glistened with malice.

"You can pick up a wand too, very clever," Snape said taking a menacing step forward. Lily stood her ground.

"Get back to your common room, _Snivellus_."

"What did you say to me, Mudblood?" he hissed. He acted so fast, Lily only had time to scream. There was a blinding flash of light and she was lying on her back, throbbing with pain. Her head felt like it was going to burst. Snape laughed from above her. She got to her feet, shaking violently.

"Ahh, does the filthy mudblood feel pain? I didn't know muggles could feel the pain of magic."

"I am a witch," Lily whispered, her voice cracking with rage.

"A witch who can't defend herself; your better off a filthy, little muggle."

Lily threw her wand out.

"_IMPEDIMENTA_!"

Snape deflected the jinx magnificently and advanced on Lily, his wand aimed at her chest. She took a terrified step and felt the hard, stone wall behind her. Snape smiled, leering, and parted his lips. There was a loud _BANG_ and an explosion of smoke erupted.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hey guys I hope you liked this!! I'm really sorry it took so long to put it out! I'm working on the next one as fast as I can!!! Gimme reviews, it helps me to write faster!

Love, FireboltPrincess


	5. Hidden Hearts

I don't own anything besides the characters you don't know and the pot! An A/N for my late chappy bottom! Which means you have to read to get it! Lol thanx,

FireboltPrincess

Chapter 5: Hidden Hearts

Lily screamed and threw her hands over her face. There was a thud and a tinkle on stone as Snape's wand hit the floor. Everything was quiet. Lily stood, gasping against the wall, as the thick cloud in front of her dispersed.

Snape lay motionless on his stomach. His wand was a few feet away, unused. Lily looked cautiously down the corridor.

Tall, handsome, and alight, James stood with his wand arm outstretched, aimed at where Snape had stood only moments before.

He lowered his wand, and walked slowly to her.

"Are you alright?"

Lily nodded, taking a shuddering breath. James kicked Snape over with the toe of his shoe. Snape's face was just visible from under the dark curtains of black hair. He looked untouched, his eyes were glazed and unfocused and a nasty smile still on his lips.

"Foul, greasy, son of a ---," James stopped in consideration of Lily's presence. "He attacked you?"

Lily nodded meekly.

"Why were you by yourself?"

Lily opened her mouth to explain, and then stopped. "Because," she answered very quietly.

"Where's Michael? You did leave with him, didn't you?" James said a rather cold and pierce to his tone of voice.

"Well...I...uh....he...."

"He ran off, got scared, huh? Thought you would be able to handle it all alone---"

"I was handling it. I was perfectly fine, I could've taken him," She motionted to Snape's motionless body.

"From what I saw, you didn't look like you had a handle on it. If I had been there, I would have knocked that slime cold, but Donahue ran away."

"What are you saying---" Comprehension dawned clear and cold. "Oh, so that's what this is about," Lily boiled. "You fancied a walk and decided to follow us to see what we were up to! You _spy_---"

"What! I would never----_spy, _par say---"

"Well, for your information, Michael and I are not anything anymore," Lily snapped, mentally kicking herself.

"Good, he was a git anyhow."

"You were just jealous! Just because I was happy and got what I wanted---"

"Jealous?! I was never jealous of him!"

"Because you couldn't have what you wanted and you decide to make everyone else pay---" Lily shouted fiercely

"Donahue is a prat; it would never have worked out! I was just hurrying along the process!" James yelled.

"You don't care if other people are happy do you? Just as long as other people have to suffer---"

"WHAT! I do care!"

"No you don't! You never do! You wouldn't even lift a finger if I wasn't happy---" she cried angrily.

"_I WOULD DIE IF YOU WEREN'T HAPPY_!" James bellowed.

Lily opened her mouth, and then stopped, staring. 

James gazed back, his chest heaving. He couldn't take this. Everything he ever felt for her was pounding in his veins, coursing through his body. He felt seven years of emotion and fear, of love and hate, and of something he could never have swell inside him. He wanted her so bad, it hurt. He was reckless, and he knew it. She just stood there; looking so beautiful, so innocent. She would never know...never...

"Forget it," James muttered, feeling sick. He turned and walked down the corridor, leaving her in complete confusion.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Saturday dawned clear and crisp, a high bitter wind nipped at the trees and grounds outside the castle. The morning sunshine leaked through the high windows in the girl's dormitories, slightly warming the quiet, chilly air.

Lily awoke to a loud and noisy dormitory, much unlike the hushed and mumbling that usually fills the dormitory in the mornings. Everyone was bustling about, getting dressed and talking excitedly.

"It's about time!" Jo said cheerfully, pulling on a thick maroon and gold jumper.

"We thought we were going to have to wake you up ourselves!" added Shirley, tying her school scarf around her neck.

"So come on! Get up!" Rose Vincent said from the corner. Rose Vincent was one of Lily's other roommates. She had short, bobbed black hair, very round eyes, and was, in Lily's opinion, extremely gossipy. Lily got along okay with Rose, but she wasn't one of the best people to hang around, especially if you didn't want to have gossip float around about you.

"Why? Where are we going?" Lily yawned.

"To the Quidditch match of course!" Shirley sighed impatiently.

"Get dressed! And hurry! We want to make it to the pitch before the end of term!" Jo laughed. Lily gave a weak, feeble smile and timidly got dressed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lily, Shirley, and Joanna sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table, all clad in gold and maroon. They were giggling and laughing haughtily when a great band of cheering and roaring broke out all along the Gryffindor table. Lily looked up as James walked into the Great Hall; many of the Gryffindors greeted him with a smack on the back or a louder yell. He sat down at the other end of the table with Sirius and Lupin, looking very pleased with himself.

"Oh we had better win!" Jo said excitedly, as the three of them made their way down to the pitch with the rest of the crowd after breakfast.

"It's only one Quidditch match," said Lily, pulling her cloak closer to her as the wind blew hard and cold.

"Yeah, but still, we have to win." Lily rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

Shirley and Lily both said goodbye to Jo as she left and headed up the high tower where she was to commentate the match. The two of them pushed their way over and found seats in the front row of the Gryffindor section. It was about ten minutes, the stands piled up with excited students and the noise of happy spectators grew, then there was a cough and a "hello?" echoed throughout the stadium.

"Are we ready? Yes, alright then! Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season! I am Joanna Reeves, your beautiful host---" There was cheering from the stands.

"Miss Reeves, please keep to the match this time," Professor McGonagall said curtly.

"Right, you are professor! Now, I introduce to you, the fantastic, amazing, brilliant, and otherwise terrific Gryffindor team: Corbet! Hall! Johnson! Adams! Burns! Lange! Aaaaaand---Potter!"

The stands erupted into booming cheers and applause as the team walked out onto the pitch, clad in the usually gold and maroon uniforms. "And for the other team," Jo said unenthusiastically. There were loud boos from the Ravenclaw end of the stands.

"Mallon...Knell...Roberts...Waller...Zeller...Fitch...aaand---Donahue!" Cheering and thunderous cries filled the stadium as the teams walked into place. Lily felt a small twinge of guilt as Michael strode onto the pitch, talking boisterously to Abby Waller, a Ravenclaw chaser. Madam Hooch walked onto the pitch, wearing her white and black referee cloak.

"Captains, shake hands." Paige Corbet, the only girl and captain of the Gryffindor team, stepped forward and took Thomas Mallon's hand in a tight grip. Paige had sleek brown hair and a firm face. She was tall, muscular, and very rough.

"Teams, mount your broom..."

There was a moment of silence then....

Her whistle sounded and the balls were released. The two the teams shot into the air.

"And their off! Knell with the Quaffle, Knell to Roberts, Roberts to Waller---ah, and Waller drops it! Now it's Corbet with the Quaffle, Corbet to Hall, Hall to---oh she fakes it back to Corbet! Corbet nearing the goal, she leans back and..." Jo swore.

Paige had reared to throw the Quaffle when Zeller came zooming in, seized Paige's arm and swung her around on her broom. She dropped the Quaffle and did several cartwheels in midair, swerving back into control. The Gryffindor end of the stands booed heatedly. Paige circled up flustered, yelling angrily at Madam Hooch, her arms flailing around, gesturing to Zeller.

"FOUL! THAT'S A FOUL! CALL HIM OFF REF!" Jo yelled furiously into the microphone. Madam Hooch's whistle blew loudly.

"Penalty for Gryffindor!" There were loud and excited cheers.

Paige squared up in front of the goals and shot the Quaffle exuberantly at the right hand hoop. Mallon shot forward and caught the ball squarely in the chest, knocking him into a back flip on his broom. Jo swore again, but Professor McGonagall pulled the microphone away from her, muffling the curse.

"Sorry Professor! Won't happen again! So that was a near goal by Corbet. Now it's Waller to Knell, Knell to Roberts, Roberts back to Waller, and Waller shoots---SAVED! Fantastic save by Adams! Nice job team!" The Gryffindor stands exploded with cheers.

"Now its Hall down the pitch; Hall to Johnson, Johnson to Hall, Hall going straight for the goal, watch that bludger! ---GRYFFINDOR SCORES! WE GOT IT!" Jo's shriek was drowned by the cheers and roaring from the Gryffindor end. "That's ten-zero, ten-zero..."

"Gryffindor in the lead; Its Roberts to Waller, Waller to Knell, Knell to Roberts, Roberts---ouch!" A loud sickening crunch was heard as Stephen Roberts was whacked full face by a speeding bludger. The crowd gasped and winced as he shook it off, blood flying. "That must have hurt! Sorry mate! Don't know how many girls will go for him after that---"

"_Miss Reeves_---"

"Just kidding, professor! Well, that was Roberts hit by Lange's bludger! Still, ten-nil, ten-nil! Now, it's Corbet with the Quaffle, heading down the pitch, nice dodge Paige! Corbet to Hall, Hall to Johnson, and-----what the..."

Everyone was staring at the opposite end of the pitch. Many of the people in the stands had started yelling and cheering. James was speeding down towards the Gryffindor goal posts, Michael right on his tail. James was gaining speed as he dove down after the glittering Snitch hovering twenty feet from the ground.

"GO JAMES GO!" Jo shrieked onto the microphone. James was feet away from the sparkling ball, when two bludgers came streaking from both sides of him. James swerved suddenly to get out of the way, and Michael dove under him, so he was flying right beneath James. James outstretched his hand towards the Snitch glittering spectacularly in front of him. Unexpectedly, Michael threw himself and his broom upwards, colliding violently with James. James was thrown unexpectedly up off his broom. He flew a good ten feet into the air then began to plummet to the grassy floor, his body forming a graceful arch.

Everything seemed slow down and become silent to Lily. The people around her, their terror stricken faces, had all stopped cheering. Jo's commentary could no longer be heard. No one was standing anymore, no one was screaming, everyone was silent. All she could hear was her heart, pounding deafeningly in her mute world. All were watching James as he plunged to the ground. He fell, farther and farther into silence. Then, he neared the ground, and James's body hit the hard grass, crumpling with the force.

Screams pierced the silence. There was a loud shriek and a thud as Jo dropped the microphone up in the top seats. Lily found herself standing, amidst all the still, sitting people. Six blurs shot from the sky and down onto the ground next to the motionless body lay sprawled on the grass. Girls were screaming and yelling. A small, blonde girl next to Lily gasped and fainted, slumping down on her friends shoulder.

People were shouting from the field. Lily turned around and seized Shirley's wrist. She violently pushed her way down the stands and turned onto the field, Shirley on her heels. The Ravenclaw team had landed and was running over to the Gryffindor team who were bending over James's lifeless form. Professor McGonagall came hurrying across the pitch, her red and gold scarf rippling in the wind.

"Get him to the Hospital Wing, immediately!" She shouted frantically. "Miss Corbet, run and inform Madam Pomfrey that Potter is coming in! Now lift him up carefully---easy---quick!"

"Lily!" Jo came running up behind them, she was very pale, and her eyes were wide. She grasped Lily's hand tightly in her own.

"He...he---oh my..." Jo covered her mouth, looking over Lily's shoulder. Lily spun around.

Held up by Hall, Johnson, Adams, Burns, and Lange; James was being eased to the front doors of the castle. He looked dead. His once handsome face was chalk white and his nose and lip was bleeding so viciously, it was all over the grass in a matter of seconds. His once built and strong body was limp and straggly, mangled and ripped. He didn't look real at all. Lily's chest constricted and she felt her legs give way. Her knees hit the grass and she fell into darkness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Blurry objects moved in front of her, clouding her view. The back of her head ached and pained. Her arms were weak and weighed tons. She blinked furiously, but nothing cleared. She couldn't move; every part of her felt dead, cold, and heavy. She strained her brain, trying to recall what happened. Nothing but more pain flooded her mind. She surrendered and relaxed. She dropped off into drowsiness, half consciousness.

She dreamt of a deer, white and pearly, strong and built, falling from the sky and into her arms.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Do you think she will be alright?"

"Oh, yes, it was just a scare, that's all."

"I just about fainted myself---"

"Do you think that he will be okay? I mean to say---"

"I duno, he looked pretty bad from what I saw---"

Lily's eyes fluttered open. She was blinded by the sudden blast of bright white. There were foggy silhouettes of people sitting on her bed. She felt like she was hit over the head with a heavy mallet. Her head throbbed painfully and she groaned loudly.

"Lily?" A familiar voice sounded from above her. "Lily? Can you hear me? How are you feeling?"

She groaned again, attempting to sit up. Someone pushed her roughly back down and she fell onto soft pillows. "W-what happened?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright," The familiar voice of Shirley sighed.

"We thought you were hurt badly or something terrible---"

"What happened?" Lily interrupted, sitting up again.

"Um...well, you well....fainted," Jo said to her, walking from the window. Her face was pale and she was looking earnestly at Lily.

"Oh, sounds---lovely," Lily snorted. She shook her head and looked around the hospital wing.

Shirley was sitting on the end of Lily's bed, clutching the bed pane, her knuckles white. Joanna was looking out the window, her arms crossed and an oddly empty look on her face. There was no one else in the hospital wing, but a bed over by the window had long curtains pulled across it. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to her bedside table and set down a large bottle with red liquid in it.

"Good, Miss Evans, your awake I see---don't know how you could have slept through this entire racket." There was indeed quite a bit of extra noise coming from the corridor outside the hospital wing. Lily could see many people pressing their noses up against the glass of the door, peering in anxiously. They couldn't possibly be here for her...

Madam Pomfrey muttered disapprovingly as she poured a copious amount of the steamy red potion into a goblet and handed it to Lily. "Drink up."

Lily brought the goblet to her lips, the thick liquid dripping down her throat. Even though smoke was issuing from the potion, it was ice cold and tasted strongly of basil and dirt. Lily spluttered and set the goblet down, coughing.

"Careful Miss Evans, this isn't pumpkin juice," Madam Pomfrey said impatiently. She took the goblet and walked back to her office. Shirley was gazing at Lily, a peculiar curious look on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing, he---nothing, never mind," muttered Shirley. Lily looked from Jo to Shirley.

"What is going on?"

Shirley raised her head slowly and looked at Jo. Jo, who had been staring blankly out of the window, turned and sharply pulled back the hangings around the bed next to her. Lily sat up straight.

The entire Gryffindor team was standing next to the bed, soggy and quiet. They all looked up at Lily, and then bowed their heads silently. Sirius and Remus were sitting in two chairs, heads in their hands. Remus was so still, Lily thought he was asleep. On the bed, covered in pure white sheets, was James.

He had his glasses off and his face was terribly torn. There was a deep gash across his cheek and his bottom lip was badly swollen. He was still in his quidditch robes, which were bloody and ripped. Lily looked back at Shirley.

"Is he going to be....alright?"

"We hope so," Shirley replied solemnly.

"What do you mean "we hope so"? Is he going to be okay or not?" Lily asked, her voice shaking slightly. Not from fear, but from something else----almost anger. There was a moment's silence.

"Well?"

"Lily, we don't know. All we know is that he fell over twenty feet and hit solid ground," Sirius said hoarsely.

"Well, we won the match," said Paige Corbet optimistically. Everyone looked incredulously around at her. Shirley shook her head pityingly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was late when Gryffindor team left the hospital wing and the crowd outside in the corridor dispersed. Lily, Jo, Shirley, Sirius, Remus, and the unconscious James were the only ones remaining. Jo and Shirley sat on the end of Lily's bed talking to each other in a whispered manner.

"He did it to get back at me---"

"I didn't know he held that much anger---"

"Donahue? Oh yes, he's a raging fireball thats for sure---"

"_Will you please be quiet_?" Sirius hissed loudly. Jo rounded on him.

"Well, we are terribly sorry that we were talking." She rolled her eyes as Sirius yanked back the hangings.

"Yeah? Well, some of us have a lot more we would rather cope with than listen to you three."

"Go and cope with it then!" Jo whispered hoarsely, shooting a look at James on the bed and Remus asleep next to him.

"You know, I could if you weren't even in here," He said tersely. "But seeing as someone can't control their emotions---" He glared at Lily.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Lily spluttered.

Black snorted, leaning forward. "Evans, we all know why you fainted, admit it, you know it too."

"What are you implying?" Lily said in an undertone as Madam Pomfrey walked by, setting Lily's potion on the bedside table, muttering to herself.

"You didn't just faint coz you were scared. Oh no Miss Evans, you have it in for our dear Prongsie."

Shirley and Jo both looked round at Lily. She mouthed soundlessly, her cheeks flushing. Sirius smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"You're raving!" was the only thing she could manage to say. Sirius smirked ever larger. Lily turned frantically to Shirley and Jo sitting on her bed.

"I'm not....I swear..."

Shirley's jaw was slightly open and Jo looked stricken. Something inside Lily wouldn't let her say that Sirius was wrong, yet her brain struggled to get the words out.

Horrified, she flashed a glance at James on the bed and could have sworn she saw a muscle in the corner of his mouth twitch.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

So again I apologize for the real long wait. Ya'll are the best! I hope the next chappy will come out sooner then this one did. Tell me how ya think! Review for me or I may not keep it going........thats a hint. Lol anyway Haystack, im trying to get to the chapter dedicated to you, im going as fast as I can! Don't worry itll come sooner or later. Anyway review and hopes for the next one! Love ya,

FireboltPrincess


End file.
